stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
At the Soapbox Races
At the Soapbox Races is the second episode of , a series intended as a crossover of Stone Trek and of . Summary Part one (Stonedate 78501) The returns from a mission to capture a Klingon convoy along the Klingon-Lyran border. Lyran Starfleet Command then ordered the captured convoy to proceed to Xita and have its cargo unloaded at the Darth Mall, with the captured in tow. The captain of the then offers the crew of the Stoneship to get the Stone Trek holographic program, which is accepted and a couple of crewmen then use it. After the program was terminated, the soapbox racers proceed to practice, learning later that they could win a attack fighter if they win next week's Grabvine Gateway soapbox car race. Part two (Stonedate 78506) Mandy Guilmain, temporarily in command of a captured Romulan freighter, requested that warp coils be replaced. The away team elected to wear civilian clothing to go into the vicinity of the Darth Mall, later going to a shop with an "Used Starship Parts" sign on it, with Urie breaking off, asking for transporter pattern buffers as well as warp coils. With bounty obtained from the muggers' capture, they could only purchase some food for a couple of days as well as pattern buffers, seizing their hideout and defending it from pirates coming to recapture the hideout, but not without losing two redshirts in the firefight. At the muggers' hideout, they found a soapbox car outfitted with a poison tank, which is removed. Part three They moved the soapbox carts to the site of the Fire Mountain Rally, a location near a volcano's crater, with Jutudiel, the commanding officer of the , giving the start signal. Skardal, a Gorn racer, crashed into a boulder, bringing one of the opposing cars into the lava, while the driver got out. Urie and Brianna get into the rainforest, where the finish line lies. Then they save the Romulan freighter by purchasing the coils. Mrazek later informs the away team that there are more military entrants into the Grabvine Gateway before they go to sleep into an hotel near the Darth Mall. Part four (Stonedate 78510) The away team then spends the day at the Darth Mall shopping for various things: furniture, iCarpets, clothing, as well as kitchen instruments, stemware and flatware. They realize later that the Magnetize, as well as the Gorns, also field a team to recapture the fighter. Akeelah later hails them under a secret channel, with the promise of promotions and decorations for some of the people on the away team, the day before the big race. And the race starts on a high plateau, with the two-seater vehicles racing down into the jungle below, even in a region near a bog, in which a Krantian team crashes, alongside a Klingon team. Part five And, down the homestretch, the second Klingon team is closing on both Brianna Reiss and Urie, as they both get into the Darth Mall's south gate, the first officer of the Mercutio complains that their loss is assured. But the second Klingon team crashes its cart into an escalator well, finishing their race in a fountain. Brianna finally wins the race by a slim margin, earning Urie and her a Bronze Star, as well as Lyran Starfleet Medals of Commendation and promotions for Mrazek and Kolmor. External link *At the Soapbox Races on the Stoneship Files boards Category:Stoneship Files episodes